An Angels Story
by RooftopTenshi
Summary: Alec's family dies in a house fire. He is an angel, but no one knows. Only one person notices the grief in Alec's eyes as he travels around New York, helping those in need. Will Magnus be able to reach out to the Angel and help him. The people of New York never thank him, only those he helps can see his wings. His beautiful white, feathery wings that reach the ground.
1. A Phone Call

Author's note: This is my first try, so tell me what you think! I'll continue it when I have time.

DISCLAIMER- characters belong to Cassandra Clare (except for Peter and Temple)

An Angels Story

Alec PoV

I sighed happily. The one place I found I could forget all my troubles was on a horse. I was at a horse camp in the hills, far away from most civilisation. The camp was Christian and everyone here was really nice. I came here often. It wasn't that I didn't like my family, I loved my family, but I just wanted to get away from all the haters. Well actually I didn't have any love for my parents, as they were never home. Ever since I broke Sebastian's nose, he's made my life hell. Everyone seemed to hate me. Somehow he found out I was gay, and then he took it upon himself to bully me at every waking moment. There is still one thing I have managed to keep a secret from everyone excluding my siblings.

I shook my head angrily, trying to get rid of the thoughts and focus on the horses. I looked up and saw that it was my turn to canter around the arena. It was simple stuff, the camp only did beginner lessons. I tapped my heels against Temples' sides. He responded easily moving into a canter. Temple was a dun mustang and was my favourite horse. I rode him lightly and turned him with a gentle pressure on the left rein. I could lose myself easily in the rhythm of his steady pace.

"Alec!" I heard my name being called by a familiar male voice. "Come over here."

I nudged Temple towards the owner of the voice. "Hey Pete, what's up?" I asked. Peter was one of my few friends. I've known him for a long time and he's always been nice to me, no matter what kind of mood I was in. He's one of the Christian staff here and is about 30 years old with brown, curly hair.

"You got a phone call from Luke, he says he needs to speak to you, it's urgent." Peter speaks quietly so no one else it the arena could hear.

"Okay I'm coming, just let me put Temple in the yard." I say while swinging my legs down from the saddle. I take the reins and walk the mustang in the tie-up area. I loosen the saddles girth and take his bridle off because I don't know how long I am going to be.

I walk up to the shed and Peter tells me Luke is on the kitchen phone. I move up to the main building and into the kitchen, Pete trailing along behind me. I reach the kitchen, locate the phone and answer with an average happy greeting.

"Hey Luke, how are you?" He tells me he is fine but he has some really bad news for me.

Worry laces my voice as I ask what has happened. I hope my siblings are okay.

I'm speechless as he tells me what's wrong. No, no, nonononono this can't be happening, oh please no let it be a mistake. His next words crush my thoughts.

"I'm really sorry Alec but they all died. It was a fire. The house caught alight and trapped them in one room. They didn't make it. I'm sorry." He says this gently, as he probably knows it will crush me.

In my grief I forgot to hold the spell. As I sunk to the floor crying my wings shimmered and appeared on my back. With a gasp from Peter I realised that I had let the spell go. My secret was out. I needed to get away, and fast.

So I ran.


	2. Death

_Author's note: I'm thinking that Alec will meet Magnus next chapter. Thank you to those who are following this story._

 _DISCLAIMER- characters belong to Cassandra Clare_

 _An Angels Story_

 _Chapter two_

Alec PoV

I ran down the gravelly road, tears streaming down my face. I didn't believe it, I couldn't. I had to see for myself. I could hear the shouts coming from the camp. I ignored them all and hoped no-one was following me.

When I was out of sight of the camp I spread my wings and took off. From the few times that I had used my wings I knew that they were strong. I knew I could fly headlong in a storm and they would not fail me. The reason I hadn't flown very much was because I was afraid. So very afraid. What would my family think if they saw my wings? A demon, a creature from another world. I didn't want to find out. So I kept it a secret.

It wasn't that hard, once I realised that people generally couldn't see them unless they tried or had some connection to me. I did have to keep some concentration to keep the glamour up though. Izzy knew from the start, she could always see them. Jace and Max took a little longer but they also knew my secret. My parents never saw my wings. That was probably the reason I never loved them like a normal child would their parents. They couldn't see my wings so I knew they had no connection to me, they didn't love me.

I flew through the night not stopping once. By dawn I was exhausted. My wings were aching and my back was killing me. My throat was parched and dry, but I kept going. I had to. My speed had decreased from the start of my journey but I pushed on determined that I would reach my house at midday.

Magnus PoV

The first time I saw an angel was in a place I never thought would connect with such beauty. I was 268 years old which is still quite young for my race. I fell for this angel before he realised I exsisted.

He was sitting in the ruins of a once majestic house. His wings were covered in ash, their startling white feathers almost hidden completely. His jet black hair was half covering his face that had tear tracks streaking down this cheeks. He was wearing black boots, black jeans and a black t-shirt, his arms and face a pale contrast to the dark clothes.

I wanted to go up to him, to comfort him, but something warned me against it. So instead I took the liberty of making him disappear in all the photos and all the records that would remember his angel wings. I couldn't erase him from the minds of all the people who had seen him, but I could make it difficult for them to believe they had. Eventually they would forget the angel.

Alec PoV

I found the skeletons. They were black, covered in ash and soot. They were all lying together, holding hands. Jace, Isabelle and Max. The ash was still hot, the bones still smoking. The air reeked of burnt flesh, of soot and of death. My heart clenched, none of them deserved to die.

I wish I could do something, anything that would bring them back, but I couldn't. I lay down beside them and cried, holding on to Max's hand. Holding on to the hope that this was just a dream and I will wake from it at any moment. I never woke up. I knew in my heart that this was real, and I couldn't do anything about it.

People came every day to see the angel. Word spread quickly through New York. They took photos. The angel in the ruins of the institute. I didn't care. I couldn't care enough to put the glamour back up.

If I knew that I never showed up in any of the photos I would have realised that there was someone else who was like me. Someone who could help me. But I didn't realise.

Days passed, I didn't notice them go. I felt angry, frustrated and I wanted to hurt someone, break something. I left the ruins. No one saw me go. I realised that I was going to have to be strong to live in this world. So I travelled far away, I would come back some day. When I was stronger.

I found a teacher, someone who was trained in fighting and defence.

I learnt how to fight. I became strong.

Magnus PoV

My angel disappeared. I haven't seen him since just after the fire at the institute. I could find him easily, as I was a warlock, but I figured he would be burning off the anger and grief inside him. He would come back in his own time. Then I would find him.

Alec PoV

As the days passed I became better than my teacher. I didn't realise it when he was training me but he grew older as I seemed to stay the same age. He worked with me for decades. I didn't noticed how quickly time had passed until my teacher died at 63.

I could fight very well. One thing I enjoyed the most was free running. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, vaulting over things and landing jumps. I loved the feeling, it made me feel alive. My heart was still grieving over my long gone siblings. I had loved them so, so much. But I failed. They are gone and I blame myself. I could have done something if I was there, but no, I always left. I left because my parents came back, like I always leave when they are home. I always leave my siblings in what I believe safe hands. That time I was wrong. They died because I was heartless enough to leave again. The pain cuts my heart like a broken blade.

When my 100th birthday came, I came to the conclusion that I was never going to get old. I was immortal. One hundred years old and looking 23 years old. With that thought I decided that I would head back to New York. I didn't look after my siblings when I should have, but I will protect my home and save the people within it. No matter what grief, no matter what pains I have. I will help them.


	3. His Eyes

_Author's note: "look into his angel eyes, you'll think you're in paradise…"_

 _Sorry, I've been really busy lately and haven't had the chance to update. Next chapter will be longer._

 _DISCLAIMER- characters belong to Cassandra Clare_

 _An Angels Story_

 _Chapter 3_

I looked into his eyes. Deep ocean blue, sky blue, a swirling electric blue that showed everything. I recognised those eyes. I had seen them before. A long time ago maybe, but I can remember the picture. These eyes looked older, they had more depth in them, they were wiser, hardened.

At the very bottom of his eyes, deep in the swirling colour, I could see sadness, grief. It was hypnotising. I couldn't break my gaze from those strong eyes. I was trapped, staring into his angel eyes.

He took a step back, his warm hands leaving my shoulders. The warmth from my body seemed to drain out and follow him. I had strength though, he gave me strength, hope to continue living.

As he turned away his mop of black hair contrasted startlingly with his pale skin and white wings, I recognised him. The realisation hit me like a wall. It had been so long. So many centuries had passed. He was a memory. I almost didn't believe my memories anymore. I became a wreck. A mental and physical wreck. Without him I was just the husk, a shell of my being, living on with no purpose. But he came back.

"Alexander…" I whispered softly.


	4. New York

_Author's note: for those of you who have read Skulduggery Pleasant; find the pun. This is probably where my story ends. Please tell me what you think as this was my first time._

 _DISCLAIMER- characters belong to Cassandra Clare (except Billie). And a punch line from Skulduggery Pleasant, thanks D. Landy._

 _An Angels Story_

 _Chapter 4_

Alec PoV

I heard my name. The same voice that was so kind to me many years ago. The voice I loved. I turned back around. I knew his eyes were familiar. Green, with flecks of gold. Now that I look closer I can see the slits that were his pupils.

"Magnus." I said in a quiet, slow voice. "I'm so sorry."

I looked at the once tall, graceful figure crumpled on the ground. He must have lost hope, I guessed. I walked over to him and gently wrapped my arms around him, lifting him from the ground. He was silent as my wings curled around us. I moved slowly, as if I did not want to break him.

We were never together, but we always felt like we had a special bond. We never dated each other, and I didn't know if Magnus shared my feelings. I never told Magnus I loved him, but I think he could see it in my eyes the day we reunited.

I picked him up into my arms and gently took off flying to the rooves of the tall buildings in New York.

 _Previous few decades and centuries…_

I lived on the rooves. Once I heard someone call me the rooftop angel. When I came to New York I started helping people. Only those in need saw me, and only I helped those who needed it. Decades went by and I helped more and more people. Some people recognised me in the streets, but that was rare.

 _The first person I ever helped…_

She looked at me with wide eyes, a kind of surprised look on her face. I suppose she had never seen an angel before. Her expression changed, a begging, pleading look creasing onto her poor features. She had hazel eyes and dark, messy short hair that look like it had been roughly chopped off with a knife. Her clothes held many patches and even more rips and stains. She looked hungry, like she hadn't eaten a decent meal her whole life. The main thing I noticed about her was the lost hope, like she thought she never had a chance.

I walked up to her and knelt down in front of her. I looked into her eyes and gently rested my hands on her thin, bony shoulders. I felt warm, I could feel energy leaving me, flowing into the woman. She seemed to sit up straighter, her eyes lighted up a bit.

"Tell me your name." I asked her softly.

"Billie." Was the reply.

"I give you hope Billie, and I wish you to give light to a new life." I told her in a voice that was kind, and yet showed that she would life a good rest of her life. Then I stood up and walked away, not looking back. _End of 'first person I helped flashback.'_

I lived the centuries and decades away, helping those who saw me, who needed me. There were only a few times I had to use my defence skills

 _Flashback_

I was walking back through an alleyway. It was dark and my soft shoes were barely making a noise on the cobblestones. I saw a shadow flit through the streetlight. My mind tensed, alert, but I showed no outer movement that I had seen it. My head didn't turn, but my eyes were constantly flicking back and forth, looking for movement. I sensed someone behind me.

I spun around, bringing my elbow up to meet my attackers face. I felt the impact of my elbow hitting his jaw wringing down my arm before I saw the man fall on the ground, out cold. I saw four figures stalking up, surrounding me. I could see no escape.

So I did the only thing I could think of and started talking. Say anything to distract or confuse them.

"Four figures creep up on Spiderman. Do you know how may survive?" I see them pause and glance at each other. I keep talking. "None. You know why? Because it was a one of one fight. Eight legs on both sides." I decide that they were close enough now, so I throw in the punch line.

"Did you know the sparrow flys south for winter?"

And I punched the guy closest to me in the stomach. He doubled over gasping for breath, and I whammed my elbow into his temple, knocking out the second person for that day. Then with a gap in between my attackers I ran.

I ran down the alley my feet thudding on the ground. I rounded a corner and saw a wall that reached well over my height. I sped up. I gathered myself up and launched onto the wall, making a grab for the top. I pulled myself up and over grazing my shin as I went. When I thought I was out of sight of my pursuers I spread my wings and took off, flying to the rooves. I realised that night that my only safe refuge was going to be the highest places I could find. So the rooves of New York became my home.

I went through several fights every decade, some running and some fighting, but I never took another's life. I think it was against the rules that dominated my mind. Once I saved a young boy. Some murderers had broken his leg in several places when I found him. They were about to kill him until I intervened. That night I realised a new power of mine. I could heal people. On top of spreading hope and joy, I could heal fatal injuries. One other thing I learnt was not to let my emotions through. I built a wall. Shutting out my personal feelings, hiding my true self and dedicating myself to helping others. No one had ever been able to break through my wall. But there was one thing that kept coming back to me. I was lonely.

 _Present…_

Magnus was still silent as I reached the top of the building. I was used to him joking and teasing me. Never before had he been silent and dull. I was worried. He was thin and broken. I set his feet down on the roof, holding him up. As I gently released him, he took a step and stumbled. I caught him quickly before he hit the roof. I saw the corners of his mouth tilt up and he looked at me, the smile not quite reaching his eyes.

"Looks like you have me falling for you already." He whispered hoarsely.

A slow smile split on my face. "Never change Magnus, never change." I replied in kind.

Magnus's smile widened, his eyes lighting up- a look that I absolutely adored. As we gazed into each other's eyes, I could tell we did share our feelings. The breeze was cool on our skin and the city lights were bright. The night sky was clear and a few bright stars shone down on us. I wrapped my wings around us to keep us warm. My feathers rustled in the wind. I felt fingers touching my wing, lightly skimming over the pure white feathers. I shivered. Magnus gently combed his hands through my wings. I had never let anyone touch my wings before, so why did I let Magnus? Maybe I was letting him break my carefully constructed walls down. Letting him know the real me. I felt safe with Magnus next to me. Something I hadn't felt in a long time came to me. A sense of belonging. A home.

Over time Magnus healed and became his old, usual self. Sparkly, joking and happy. I realised that Magnus was powerful. A great warlock. And I was happy with that, I could share my immortality with another. Magnus managed to break down my walls and we became very close.

One night, we were sitting on a pillar of Brooklyn Bridge, Magnus leant over to me and whispered in my ear.

"I love you Alexander." He said it softly, I could only just hear. The words sent a shiver through me.

I looked into his eyes that were shining with emotions, and sparkling from the city lights. I tilted my head and another shiver ran down my spine. Magnus leaned towards me, slowly. He paused when our noses were almost touching and I leant in the last little bit. His lips were soft against mine. I wrapped my arms around him as one of his hands moved to rest on my cheek. His lips moved slowly, expressing his feelings towards me. Magnus's tongue slipped out and slid against my lower lip. I gasped in surprise, opening my mouth allowing his tongue entrance. My mind was exploding in fireworks and I pressed myself closer to him. Our mouths and tongue battling for dominance, exploring each other's mouths. Eventually I broke away, breathing heavily. Just as soon as I did Magnus pressed his lips against mine, gentler, unlike the fiery, heated time before. My mind was in swirls, amazed, and so happy, breathtakingly happy. As Magnus leant away I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too." And I felt him smile against me.

For the first time in forever I felt complete. I knew I was never going to be alone again. A huge patch of warmth spread over me and I forgot my previous grief. I was happy.


End file.
